Terminator (Film)
Terminator (später auch kurz T1) ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film von James Cameron aus dem Jahr 1984. Darin verkörpert Arnold Schwarzenegger einen Cyborg aus der Zukunft, dessen Aufgabe es ist, Menschen gemäß zuvor erteiltem Befehl zu eliminieren (zu „terminieren“). Es folgten 1991 und weitere Filme. Handlung Die Zukunft – Hintergrundgeschichte (2029) Im Jahr 2029 ist die Erde infolge eines Atomkriegs verwüstet und der Großteil der Menschheit ausgelöscht. Von Menschen entwickelte, intelligente Kriegsmaschinen begannen den Krieg gegen ihre Schöpfer, als sie in diesen eine Bedrohung für ihre eigene Existenz vermuteten. Den Überlebenden des Krieges bleibt die Wahl, den Maschinen als Arbeitssklaven zu dienen oder sich der Rebellion der Menschen anzuschließen. Als der menschliche Widerstand unter Führung von John Connor im Jahr 2029 kurz vor einem entscheidenden Sieg über die zentrale Maschineninstanz Skynet steht, schicken die Maschinen einen Terminator in das Jahr 1984. Dieser Cyborg – eine Maschine umhüllt von menschlichem Gewebe – wird auf die Mutter von John Connor, Sarah Connor, angesetzt, um sie zu töten, bevor sie ihren Sohn John gebären kann, der in der Zukunft die Rebellion der Menschen gegen die Maschinen führen wird. Die Rebellen können durch die Eroberung der Zeitmaschine den Soldaten Kyle Reese in die Vergangenheit schicken, um Sarah zu beschützen. Die beiden Antagonisten kommen nacheinander und an verschiedenen Orten im Los Angeles des Jahres 1984 an. Durch die Zerstörung der Zeitmaschine im Jahr 2029 sind beide auf sich allein gestellt und nehmen die Suche nach Sarah Connor auf. Die Gegenwart – Los Angeles (1984) Der durch eine Zeitmaschine nackt ins Jahr 1984 gereiste Terminator, verschafft sich Kleidung, ein Fahrzeug und Waffen, indem er drei Punks angreift und einen Waffenhändler tötet. Im Telefonbuch findet er drei Personen mit dem Namen Sarah Connor und beginnt, diese systematisch der Reihe nach aufzusuchen und zu töten. Auch Kyle Reese begibt sich anhand eines Fotos von Sarah auf die Suche. Sarah Connor wohnt mit ihrer Freundin Ginger in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Während ihrer Arbeit erfährt sie aus dem Fernsehen von bereits zwei Morden an ihren Namensschwestern und wähnt sich in Gefahr. Kyle Reese, der Sarah bereits gefunden hat, folgt ihr und wird von ihr für den Mörder gehalten. Sie flüchtet in die Diskothek ''Tech Noir'' und versucht, ihre Freundin Ginger zu erreichen. Der Terminator hat jedoch bereits Sarahs Wohnung erreicht und die dort anwesende Ginger sowie ihren Freund Matt getötet. Sarah hinterlässt auf dem Anrufbeantworter eine Nachricht mit der Angabe ihres Aufenthaltsortes und der Bitte, sie dort abzuholen. Der Terminator hört dies mit und macht sich auf den Weg. In der Diskothek kommt es zu einer Schießerei zwischen dem Terminator und Kyle Reese. Der Terminator kann durch die Waffen des Jahres 1984 aber nur kurzfristig außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Kyle überzeugt Sarah mit dem Satz „Komm mit mir, wenn du leben willst.“ und beide fliehen. Sarah und Kyle entkommen dem Terminator nur knapp und nach einer Verfolgungsjagd wird Kyle von der Polizei verhaftet. Während des Verhörs auf der Polizeistation greift der Terminator diese an und richtet unter den Polizisten ein Massaker an. Sarah und Kyle können abermals nur mit Mühe fliehen und mieten sich in einem Motel ein, der Terminator zieht sich, oberflächlich beschädigt, zurück. Kyle Reese organisiert Zutaten, um Rohrbomben herzustellen, und die beiden können eine kurze Zeit ausruhen. Der Terminator hat sich inzwischen soweit repariert, dass er erneut in der Öffentlichkeit einsatzfähig ist. Sarah ruft ihre Mutter an, jedoch hat der Terminator dies vorausgesehen und Sarahs Mutter ermordet. Am Telefon imitiert er ihre Stimme und erfährt Sarahs Aufenthaltsort. thumb|Ein Poster von Terminator Sarah und Kyle kommen sich in den nächsten Stunden im Motel näher und zeugen Sarahs Sohn John Connor. Dann trifft der Terminator ein. Es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd, bei der der Terminator seine Opfer zuerst mit einem Motorrad und dann mit einem Lastkraftwagen verfolgt. Kyle gelingt es, den Truck mit einer selbstgebauten Rohrbombe in die Luft zu sprengen. Der Terminator scheint zerstört, doch sein Metallskelett erhebt sich nur leicht beschädigt aus den Trümmern des explodierten und verbrannten Trucks und verfolgt Sarah und Kyle weiter, die in eine Fabrik fliehen. Kyle kann den Terminator durch eine weitere Rohrbombe aufhalten, findet dabei aber den Tod. Der Terminator wird durch die Explosion in zwei Teile zerrissen; der noch intakte Oberkörper verfolgt Sarah jedoch weiter, bis es ihr schließlich gelingt, den Terminator in einer hydraulischen Presse bis auf wenige Bauteile vollständig zu zerstören. (In der Special Edition wird erklärt, dass Cyberdyne Systems, die Firma, die später einmal das Computerprogramm Skynet entwickeln wird, den Zwischenfall vertuscht und der im Kopf des Terminators gefundene Chip als Grundlage für Skynet dienen wird.) Einige Monate später reist die inzwischen sichtbar schwangere Sarah nach Mexiko, wo sie dem heraufkommenden Atomkrieg ausweichen und ihren Sohn John großziehen will. Sie zeichnet Audiokassetten auf, welche für John in der Zukunft gedacht sind. Ein kleiner Junge macht ein Foto von ihr – eben jenes, welches Kyle Reese 45 Jahre später in seinen Händen halten wird. Daraufhin fährt Sarah mit ihrem Jeep1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade die Straße entlang in den aufziehenden Sturm hinein. Filmfassungen VHS Die ab 16 Jahren freigegebene Version des Films ist gegenüber der indizierten FSK-18-Fassung um rund fünf Minuten gekürzt. Es fehlen Teile der Morde des Terminators am Punk, am Waffenhändler, an der ersten Sarah Connor, an Sarahs Freundin Ginger, mehrere Einstellungen aus den Schießereien im Club Tech Noir und in der Polizeistation, einige Einstellungen aus dem Finale des Films sowie Szenen, in denen sich der Terminator selbst repariert und unter anderem ein beschädigtes „Auge“ aus seiner biologischen Hülle herausschneidet. TV Die Erstausstrahlung auf dem damaligen RTL Plus am 19. April 1992 war bis auf eine kurze Augen-OP-Szene des Terminators noch ungeschnitten. Alle späteren Ausstrahlungen auf verschiedenen Sendern waren stets unterschiedlich gekürzt.Schnittberichte.com DVD 2001 erschien die Terminator Special Edition. Auf der DVD ist außerdem die Filmdokumentation [[Other Voices: Creating 'The Terminator'|''Other Voices: Creating 'The Terminator']] enthalten. Geschnittene Szenen Die geschnittene Szene "Sarah Fights Back", welche auch im Filmskript vorkommt Filmskript: SARAH: "We can change it, Kyle. We have to try." She takes his shoulder in her hands. SARAH: (continuing) "There's no fate but what we make for ourselves. Right? Come on. Let's go, kiddo. Whaddya say?" He picks up her sign and they look at each other for a second, then get up., legt nahe, dass Sarah und Kyle vorhatten Cyberdyne anzugreifen. Dies könnte auch der Grund sein, warum Sarah und Kyle Rohrbomben vorbereiten und ein Hotel ausgewählt haben, welches nah an der Cyberdyne-Fabrik ist.FAQ auf jamescamerononline.com Die Idee eines Präventivschlags auf Skynet, indem man Cyberdyne in die Luft sprengt wurde im Film wieder aufgegriffen. Filmfehler * Der Film enthält in der Szene, in der der Terminator mit einem Auto ins Polizeigebäude fährt, einen Filmfehler zwischen verschiedenen Kameraeinstellungen. Es wird ein Polizist gezeigt, der vom Licht des fahrenden Fahrzeugs geblendet wird. In der Einstellung, in der das Fahrzeug durch die Wand bricht, sind die Scheinwerfer jedoch ausgeschaltet. Hinter den Kulissen * Die Dreharbeiten fanden von Februar bis Mai 1984 statt. * Laut Drehbuch ist Sarah Connor 19, Kyle Reese 21 Jahre alt. Die Darsteller Linda Hamilton und Michael Biehn waren zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten beide bereits 27 Jahre alt. * Ursprünglich war Lance Henriksen für die Rolle des Terminators vorgesehen, Arnold Schwarzenegger sollte Kyle Reese darstellen. Als Schwarzenegger und Regisseur James Cameron übereinkamen, dass Schwarzenegger den besseren Terminator geben würde, bekam Henriksen die Nebenrolle als Detective Hal Vukovich. * Weitere Kandidaten für die Titelrolle waren O. J. Simpson und Jürgen Prochnow. * Beim Leichensack mit dem Kyle Reese abtransportiert wird handelt es sich um einen Schonbezug für Anzüge, der James Cameron gehörte. Da dieser zu klein war musste man ihn unten aufschneiden, damit eine Person hinein passte.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCvMper-2Vc#t=280.318548 Making Of ''The Terminator] Kritiken * Cinema: „Beeindruckt … durch seine raffinierte, ideenreich umgesetzte Story und durch seine schiere Power.“ „Ein Meilenstein des Action-Genres.“ Cinema.de Auszeichnungen * Terminator gewann den Saturn Award für den besten Science-Fiction-Film des Jahres 1984. * Im Jahr 2008 wurde der Film in das National Film Registry aufgenommen. Trivia * In den Fortsetzungen erscheint die Figur des Psychologen Dr. Silberman als Running Gag. * Im Film ist Product Placement vorhanden. Z.B. trinken die Polizisten offensichtlich Pepsi.Terminator Vault Kyle Reese zieht im Kaufhaus Nike Vandals an. Trailer 350 px|right Soundtrack thumb|350 px Weblinks * Offizielles Filmskript * Betrachtung des Films auf Filmmusikwelt Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Film